<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life on Mars by Aboyandhisstarship</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020859">Life on Mars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboyandhisstarship/pseuds/Aboyandhisstarship'>Aboyandhisstarship</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Camp Camp (Web Series), The Martian (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>David - Freeform, David is miserable, Disco music, F/M, Mars, Sad lonely angst, Suicide Attempt, bare that in mind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:01:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020859</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aboyandhisstarship/pseuds/Aboyandhisstarship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>this should have been the best time of david's life, one storm later, and it is morphine or Potatoes<br/>(martian AU, will be angsty and a bit different but i will keep David as up beat as possible)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David/Gwen (Camp Camp)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Life in hell.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>spelling errors!? in my fic? it's more likely then you think, see something let me know."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SOL 6: David woke up, he wasn’t sure where he was but the alarm was blasting in his ear, he tried but stumbled in the Martian soil sliding off his body he glanced down and he saw an antenna impaled in his chest, David exhaled trying to stay calm, ignoring the Oxygen alarm blasting in his ear as he thought “alright cut this get back to the HAB and Jasper patches me up and that’s that.”</p><p>David took a deep breath saying “this going suck.” He cut the wire and stumbled down as the weight went away, he struggled up walking for the HAB saying “Greenwood to all medical emergency.”</p><p>There was only static as David groaned “right, the coms dish….” David crested the hill and was met by a haunting the sight, before him sat the MAV or more accurately the struts where the MAV was, David felt his side pain as he stared at the MAV struts before saying simply “Fuc-</p><p> </p><p>OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH There’s a place I know that’s far away, a place That David will be forced to stay.... (sorry i have been wanting to do this bit since forever)</p><p> </p><p>The still ever present oxygen alarm reminded David that he needed to get inside, The redhead struggled into the HAB quickly taking almost all of his suit off he quickly gathered everything he is going need he lay down on a chair  biting down on a cork breathing out a “1,2,3.” Before he pulled the rod out screaming biting down on the cork hard, before he quickly stapled the wound closed he lay back thinking of that he was in trouble…big trouble.</p><p>David quickly did the math thinking he was going to starve to death in a couple of months, but if that doesn’t kill him he had to no why to contact NASA and say “hey look at me I’m alive save me.”</p><p>Of course even if he did, he was likely years away from a rescue of any kind…in a HAB built to last 30 days where if literally anything breaks, well he was not keen on dying of dehydration or just exploding… David reached into the medical drawer saying aloud “well Davie…you can always quit while you’re ahead.”</p><p>David chuckled “jasper always did say he had enough morphine to kill a horse.” pulling out a morphine syringe </p><p>The clear liquid was sitting in the syringe ready to be used, David popped the safety cap he held the needle against his thigh, it would be easy, quick painless…he was already dead anyway…that’s why they left him. His Bio monitor was punctured, he was declared dead and they carried on the mission abort.</p><p>David stopped something stayed his hand as he put the cap back on saying “I owe them a message, I will make a message first…I can kill myself tomorrow…”</p><p> </p><p>Sol 9:</p><p>The camera turned on as David was rapped in a thick blanket, as the song Love train blasted on the HAB’s speakers as David sighed “finally got the logs working, hello people of the future, it’s me….obviously…uhh this is for the record, I uhh didn’t die on Sol 6…Surprise, I figured I’m going to record some messages, then uhhh morphine…not going to spell it out, uhhh for those who don’t know My name is David Miles Greenwood, Botanist Engineer and lowest ranked crew member on the Aries 3 misison, I uhh was only ever going to be in command if i’m alone, so guess what….you can call me commander Greenwood!  Actually don’t, not only is that weird, I won’t be around long enough to enjoy it…man this is dark…then again this is my suicide log, you know what let’s get down to business uhh mom dad, I miss you and I’m sorry I will never get to see you again, I wish I could see you again, Commander Campbell, I don’t blame you sir, you were always good to me. And you made the right call I was dead, I guess I still am. One more thing, why did you not bring any music from this century, I’m going to die listening to the happy day’s theme! Uncool, Pikeman: Piloting is still not a legit scientific discipline, how did you even get on this mission” David teased before taking a deep breath saying “take care of your kids, tell them of the stars, and poor one out for me…or don’t, you know I don’t drink and you don’t want to waste good doctor pepper on the floor.”</p><p>David felt the tears coming as he fought them off “Dolph: I’m sure you are digging deep into your inner German stoicism to be ok, but that’s fine…I know you’re a big softie inside, oh by the way I ate your sausages…and you can’t stop me.”</p><p>David held up a device saying “Nerris, I’m touching the chem cam, a lot, I mean I have been carrying it around with me, I can see your disappointed look, but uhhh…I won’t be there to see it…so ha I guess.”</p><p>David started playing with a cross Pike man brought saying “Doctor Forgetful Fronds! Jasper, uhhh I missed you after I got got by that antenna, but it wasn’t that hard to patch myself up, maybe med school really is a scam…I uhh miss all of you guys…live for me ok?”</p><p>David leaned back eyeing the morphine but then he tightened his fist around the cross saying “I’m not going to die here,” And ended the log.</p><p>Sol 11:</p><p>The camera turned on as Waterloo by Abba blasted David groaned “I just had to forget my stick on the Hermes, and what’s the deal guys…you looked your computers, not digging the trust. Only the commanders was unlocked so now I’m stick watching happy days and listening to ABBA’s greatest hits…save me.”</p><p>David squared up “so I counted my rations, I can stretch up to about sol 686, not bad but not great seeing as my game plan is to be there for when Aries 4 lands, guessing that Aries 4 is not cancelled, in which case I got to make it to SOL 1564, so I’m off the mark a bit…but my salvation has arrived in another form.”</p><p>David held up some heavy duty plastic with brown balls in them, David grinned “we were here during thanksgiving, and NASA…sent us Potatoes…and I’m a botanist, I’m sure you can seem where this is going.”  </p><p>David leaned back “I’m growing to grow 4 years’ worth of food on mars…no biggie.”</p><p>Sol 36 night Shift, Sat COM</p><p>Gwen Santos was given a simple job put a Satellite over Aries 3 site to see what remains of NASA’s Assents, Gwen waited for the images to come through she blinked “No fucking way” the Solar Panel’s had been cleaned of the dirt the rover had been moved, and she saw an orange suited figure walking around in several images. Gwen searched finding Venkat Kapoor’s Number the director of the Aries 3 missions calling the emergency number</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Disco more like deathco</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David tries to contact nasa...and maybe starting to lose it a bit</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SAT CON, NASA, Sol 38:<br/>Gwen had found Venkat who had confirmed her findings and now she was put on Greenwood Watch, she was sleeping when he was and in charge of all Satellites over Aries 3, in essence David earned himself a space stalker.  Gwen was waiting for another picture to come in when Venkat plucked down saying “any idea what he is up to?” <br/>Gwen sighed “He is planning something,  he has been inside the HAB most of the time but he was taking some measurements, so he is clearly making a plan.” <br/>Venkat took a deep sigh, “what do you think it’s like?” <br/>Gwen blinked “Like?” <br/>Venkat nodded “He thinks we gave up on him, that we think he’s dead. That he is completely alone, what does that do to a man, what do you think he is thinking right now?” <br/>Gwen tilted her head as if considering the question </p><p>HAB: <br/>David sat with his feet up eating a ration with an episode of 3’s company playing; surrounded by every bit of Martian Cartography he could get his hands on musing aloud “do squirrels have feelings?” <br/>OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (sorry but come on that cut away is classic) <br/>SOL 40: <br/>The camera turned on , David was visibly flinching as the song Turn the beat around was blasting as he groaned “Disco sucks! But…if I turn it off, I Uhhh can hear my own blood pumping so Disco it is, I got a game plan. My potatoes are growing, and I got myself a way to contact to contact NASA, Pathfinder!” <br/>David leaned back “that’s right, I just have to drive a rover that is slow as gosh darn heck, over 7000 kilometers, to dig up a 40 year old probe, that I only think is there because of faulty human math….this is going to great.” <br/>SAT COM: <br/>Venkat plucked down next to her again saying “Jeez Gwen, do you even sleep.” <br/>Gwen took a sip of coffee “whenever he does, and he is clearly up to something.” <br/>Venkat looked at the pictures “where is he taking the rover?” <br/>Gwen nodded “that’s the thing; he takes them out farther and farther, clearly testing its limits.” <br/>Venkat asked “he making a run for Aries 4?” <br/>Gwen knew that was logical but her gut told her no so she said as much “I don’t think so, I think he is going somewhere closer, I just have no idea where!” </p><p>SOL 55: <br/>David groaned “Ok, so I have tried everything I can think of, to extend the rovers power, and I got it, everything off Apollo 13 style, that of course includes the cabin heaters, which means it’s cold in there, so solution time, it is time to do something stupid.” <br/>David arrived at a spot with a yellow flag in plain view as David smiled “time to dig up a nuke.” <br/>The camera turned off only to turn back on as David drove the rover, he smiled “see issue solved, sure I had to dig up a box of plutonium, but hey I’ll just add rads as another way I’m going to buy the farm.” David groaned  “can’t believe I just said that, too much disco is getting to me, look the point is I’m not cold anymore, and I can get in touch with NASA, and well if all else fails, there is always plan B….in other fun news I scoured Campbell’s drive looking for something from this century…this is what I found, it’s more 80’s….” the song Hot Stuff by Donna Summer started playing as David drove he groaned before sighing “I swear this was not on purpose….but it’s a bop.”  David started head bobbing as he drove the rover eying the RTG.<br/>NASA:<br/>Gwen watched the rover as David drove, he had left HAB 4 days ago, Gwen muttered “sleeping in the rover must suck.” He was not going for the Aries 4 MAV so where was he going, he was heading for Ares Vallis, there was nothing there…except for “HOLY FUCK!” Gwen got up already calling Venkat. <br/>SOL 69:<br/>The camera turned on David grinned “welcome to SOL 69, first order of business…nice, second we are almost at Pathfinder which means I can contact NASA…and they can be like damn you’re alive! Anyway we can’t save you…you still have the morphine right?” <br/>David’s face fell, before he perked himself up “Worry about that later, for now, let’s meet our new friend but first some working music, let’s see what torture I’m putting myself through today” he pulled up the Disco music saying “you know, Disco sucks, but you can imagine that it was only Dolphs computer, I don’t speak German…well now would be the time to learn.”  David paused “Yes I’m feeling this, hold my nose hold my breath let’s roll!” Shake body dancer by Magic fire started as David left the rover  visibly flinching and the camera turned off. <br/>SOL 87, HAB:<br/>David Took a sip of coffee saying “alright game on.” <br/>Putting on his suit, he put on the everybody wants to rule the world, before getting to work fixing Pathfinder. <br/>It took a few hours but David saw it power up, He grinned “alright, here we go.” <br/>He wrote “can you see me, Yes no” or 3 plates sticking them on poles before groaning “now we wait.” <br/>David entered into the HAB saying “they grew nicely while I was away, I’m not going go into details but how I started growing these, trust me…you don’t want to know, but David! This if for the record, you should be documenting everything like a good scientist!” David chuckled “well screw you! If you are seeing this I’m dead! So who cares!...” David coughed “honestly, I’m mostly doing this because I don’t have volleyball to talk to…but yea I should make notes….alright, pathfinder should have sent the image by now…it’s waiting time.” David eyes the morphine as he walked to the airlock.” <br/> 3 hours later:<br/>Mr Blue sky blasted on full blast as David danced into the camera view yelling “guess what! If you said I made contact with NASA then gold star! Of course I now need to pull my inner hacker man to get into the other laptops, see if they have a code table we can use to talk.” <br/>David grinned “probably Nerris, Nerd…” </p><p>The camera changed as David grinned “ahhh the perfect “hacking” music, Sweet dreams by the Eurhythmics started as David pulled up Nerris computer, alright password time…David is super cool” the Laptop buzzed and David looked shocked “hey I didn’t even type that.” <br/>The laptop squawked “verbal password huh…first off cool, second off any chance I can convince you this is a life or death…mostly, Situation!?” <br/>The laptop chirped as David narrowed his eyes “WHAT DO YOU MEAN NERRIS PROGRAMMED YOU FOR ME TO SAY THAT EXACT THING.” <br/>David looked up to the ceiling saying “I take back anything nice I said about you Nerris!” <br/>David looked back at the laptop blinking “uhh where did my little Skynet go….” <br/>David said aloud “David rules?” <br/>The text bar didn’t move as David leaned back, he heard what sounded like a laugh, and a cup moving just behind him, David whipped around in a cold sweat but only saw the rest of the empty Hab David shivered looking at the camera, he turned up the song trying to ignore the phantom noises. <br/>David sighed “focus on the job at hand, this fails you can kill yourself tomorrow,” Before going back to trying to guess Nerris password.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>your thoughts</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. i'm losing my mind i'm losing my mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>David texts with Gwen, contacts and waits for a Probe that will for sure get to him</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gwen bit her pencil as the first live interaction between David and Mission control, or more accurately Venkat at JPL would take place, it was being broadcast live as the Venkat typed the first message “Hello David, It’s Venkat Kapoor, we are glad to be finally able to talk to you.”<br/>
David responded “the feeling is mutual; I am looking forward to not dying.”<br/>
Cheers rose up in mission control before everyone went silent as David wrote “how’s the crew doing, how’d they take the whole me being alive thing, the nerds probably took it pretty hard.”<br/>
The pause was awkward before Venkat wrote “David…we decided not to tell them, space travel is a dangerous business…and they need to be stay focused.”<br/>
There was a loud silence before David responded simply “what in the ever loving fuck is wrong with you all.”<br/>
Venkat typed “Please David, everything you type is being broadcasted all over the world.”<br/>
David response came slowly before he simply wrote “hey look a pair of boobs &gt; (.Y.)”<br/>
OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH (yea it’s a thing now)<br/>
Sol 89:<br/>
The camera turned on and David sighed “now you could say telling off NASA you know, the people that can save me, might have been a bad idea…and you would normally be right but screw em, they haven’t told the crew I’m alive yet!”<br/>
David pouted before saying “right, anyway to business, I cracked Nerris laptop and got the chart I needed, with their help hacker David came out again and I changed a few lines of code letting me send text messages! Also I checked her hard drive for anything from this century, it was mostly old videogames…but she had one count em one song…and it’s from the 90’s….”  Ohh ahh just a little bit by Gina G started to play as David grumbled “I’m starting to wonder if you guys did this to me on purpose.” The chorus started as the camera turned off.<br/>
Sol 92:<br/>
The camera flicked to life as David slammed his head against a wall “I’m losing my mind, I’m losing my mind, I’m losing my mind….I know jasper hitting my head on the wall is probably not wise.”<br/>
David spoke for the empty space saying “David you are extremely isolated, in fact the most isolated person in existence, so you Quote in quote losing it is perfectly normal.” </p><p>David groaned “shut up fake Jasper, you are safe on the Hermes, you can’t bother me with your good advice.”<br/>
David hung his head eying the morphine before shaking his head “Nasa is trying to bring you home you can’t let them down by knocking yourself off just yet…tomorrow though…you can kill yourself tomorrow.”<br/>
And with that the camera turned off. </p><p> Sol 94:<br/>
The camera turned on as the song rock the boat blasted as David said “now that I’m talking to NASA they will not shut, I got an entire team of people trying to micromanage my plants…and they also keep forgetting I’m on fucking mars…but it’s nice to talk to people again who are just not not me talking to myself….anyway, I have been asked to pose for a picture…and I have been watching a lot of happy days…hmmm what do you think, handstand, queen wave? I will get back to you on that one later.” </p><p>NASA:<br/>
Teddy Sanders said “alright our botany team’s say, he has the ability to grow potatoes until about sol 137, and our supply probe will get there at Sol 126…I don’t like that margin…we need to send it Sonner ideas?”<br/>
Gwen sat quietly as JPL suggested “there is no way to speed up the launch.”<br/>
Sanders paused “skip the inspections odds are we don’t need them.”<br/>
There was a pause before Sanders said “do it!”<br/>
Sol 97:<br/>
The mission critical alarms blared as David walked over the hill, the empty struts meeting him one word repeating over and over “morphine.”<br/>
David woke up with a start, he was in the hab the building so quiet he could hear his blood moving through his body, he took a deep breath putting on his space suit and heading for the rover. </p><p>David plucked down typing into the chat to NASA saying “Hey anyone on.”<br/>
He leaned back putting on Mister Blue Sky played hoping to cheer himself up. A but later a response came “what is the state of emergency sir?”<br/>
David scoffed writing “Sir? Are you kidding me…I’m trapped on this red hell, the least you can do is call me David.”<br/>
The text responded “what is the nature of the emergency?”<br/>
David wrote “no emergency…well no more than usual…I’m just….uhh bad dreams…it’s stupid sorry to wake you.”<br/>
A second later the text changed said “I was not asleep.”<br/>
David joked “I’m stuck on this bullshit planet, what’s your excuse.”<br/>
The text said “we watch you 24 hours a day David.”<br/>
David joked again “great a groupie….”<br/>
Text teased “you’re the one who wanted to talk ….”<br/>
David paused “yea I did, but it would help to know who I’m talking to, I swear If this is Venkat leading me on!”<br/>
The text said “no David it’s not Venkat messing with you, this is Gwen Santos…I work in Satcom.”<br/>
David typed “totally did not misread that as Sitcom at first…man to many of the commanders media…well Gwen (is it ok if I call you Gwen) how did you end up on watch David die duty (by the way is that what the CNN program is called they refuse to tell me.)<br/>
Gwen responded “couple of things , Number 1…I tried to get into your head a while back, listened to only disco while working…they are bops!  Number 2 of course you call me Gwen number 3….is a bit more complex, I’m not really going to get into right now…also no it is not called watch David die, it’s called the Greenwood Watch.”<br/>
David returned “ohhh I sense a scandal! Come on spell the deats, I have watched enough 3’s company to be a world champion busy body!”<br/>
Gwen responded “it’s not like that!”<br/>
David typed “Suuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrreeeeeeeee, so since you are such a rebel…wanna tell me how the crew doing…seeing as everyone else keeps clamming up?”<br/>
Gwen responded “I shouldn’t….”<br/>
David returned “you can’t see me, but I am giving my best puppy dog eyes…look all I want to know, are they ok, I mean I’m losing my mind, but those idoits are probably up there blaming themselves.”<br/>
Gwen paused looking around mission control by then, everyone was watching the conversation with interest she looked to the night mission control boss, who paused before shaking his head, Gwen took a deep breath saying “sorry David…they are not letting me.”<br/>
David responded “that figures, there the reasons I can’t have nice things…look Gwen I should try to get some sleep…but thanks for talking…you are now my fav NASA employee, at mission control anyway…you know I’m going to bail before I dig myself a deeper hole.”<br/>
Gwen shook her head “good night sir.”<br/>
There was a pause before David said “what did I say about calling me sir, the botanist’s call me sir because I hate them.”<br/>
Gwen shook her head “of course…good night David.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the slow update been a busy boi<br/>(also if i missed anything say so!)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>chapter one done! what do you think you dig it!? let me know</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>